


Thunder and Lightning

by FlyingPig225



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddles, Damp Food, Eren and Levi - Freeform, Feels, Fluffiness, I suck at tags, Lightning - Freeform, M/M, Shelter, Thunder - Freeform, ereri, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingPig225/pseuds/FlyingPig225
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A storm hits as Levi and Eren are outside coming back from a mission they were assigned on. After encountering a couple of Titans', Levi decides that tonight they aren't home. They set up camp, and Eren is scared. He has never liked thunderstorms, and now, Levi will comfort him into the safety he should always be in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder and Lightning

A loud crack of thunder boomed through the field, followed by a streak of lightening. Eren flinched as a single raindrop landed on his cheek. He looked up at the gray sky nervously. "Catch up, brat!" Levi yelled, and Eren turned his attention to him. He tugged on the reins a bit, and the horse sped up to Levi. His black hair flew in the breeze, and his gray eyes matched the shade of the sky. A light drizzle was starting to fall. "We're almost there. Let's hope we don't run into any trouble." Levi said. Eren frowned slightly. Though, through the hardening drizzle, he could see the wall in the far distance. But something was blocking there way. Oh great. Several Titans were walking towards them, about 1,000 feet away. "Heichou, I think we do." Levi let go of the horses' reins and pulled out his sword. Eren watched in amazement, but then earned a small but painful cut to the back. "Pay attention." Levi said, averting his gaze to the Titans'. About 500 hundred feet away now. The rain was slowly starting to come down harder, or maybe it was just the speed Eren was going. He drew out his swords and became ready. "On the count of 3. 1.." Levi said, putting his feet on the buckles. Eren did the same. "2.." They both got in a crouching position. "3!" Levi yelled, and they both leaped in the air. They both sliced the back of 2 titans' necks quickly. Before the 2 titans' fell to the ground, the Corporal and Eren leaped off of them and gracefully killed the other two. The rain had started to pour, and thunder cracks happened about every minute. Eren shut his eyes every time. They both fell to the ground and got up. "Don't know where are horses are." Levi said, scanning the plain. "Guess we'll camp here for the night." He said. "C-can't we run back?" Eren said, shivering. "And get even more drenched? I don't think so." Levi dismissed, and took off his cloak. "Give me your cloak." He said, reaching out his hand. "Yes, sir." Eren said, and gave the wet thing to Levi. He grabbed some sticks from his bag they had collected in case night fell before they got home and they needed a fire. He propped up the two cloaks, tied them together and set them on the sticks. "Shelter."

A long 2 hours passed as they dried off under the soaked cloaks. Levi gave him a loaf bread, and it was slightly damp from the rain on his bag. "Eat. It's close to dinnertime." Levi said. Eren noticed how Levi's voice was softer, almost kind. He smiled to himself and ate the bread hungrily. He licked his lips and rubbed his aching back. He longed to sit on a soft cushion or lay down, but the grass was still damp. Plus, he couldn't have slept as the thunder and lightening scared him half to death. Bravely, for the sake of his aching body, he took off his blouse, leaving him in only a tank top. He rested his head on the bundled white cloth, and sighed inwardly. "Tired, hm?" Levi asked, putting a small hand on Eren's leg. Eren nodded. Then a abnormally loud thunder crack sounded through the field, and Eren hugged his knees, a raindrop from the soaking wet cloaks dotting him on his shoulder. "Are you...scared of thunderstorms?" Levi asked sincerely. "Y-yes." Eren said in a small voice. Levi's gray eyes became sympathetic, and he took off his blouse as well, and laid down close to Eren so he could put an arm around the taller boy to let him know he was here. Eren let out a deep breath through his nose. "I've always hated them." He said, and gently leaned down so the top of his head brushed Levi's warm chest. He felt safe and secure with the older man. Levi held him tighter. "I did too, when I was younger. I felt that the titans' would kill me when a thunder crack hit. But, I got over it. Just like you will one day." Levi said, and kissed Eren's forehead softly. Eren blushed. He loved when Corporal was like this. Time, just for the two of them. It felt oh so perfect. Eren leaned up and kissed Levi lightly on the lips. Eren then decided to drift off, letting Levi hold him, and the rain beating down on the grass didn't scare him anymore.

It was his favorite sound ever since then.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. That was a LOT shorter than I expected, but okay. I just wanted to write some yummy Ereri fluff to make you feel good on a rainy day. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ~Flying


End file.
